


Valentines Day

by H50sm



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: My take on the special dinner and the aftermath, enjoy and please review.





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have this edited, so i'm sorry. i wasnt going to post but was talked into it. :P Enjoy

The sun was sinking lower into the horizon, a cool breeze floating through the air, Palm trees rustling. Music floating through the air. Danny couldn’t stop thinking about when Melissa had told them they still had tonight. He didn’t want that. What he wanted was in the adjoining room. He wasn’t gay. He was just…well frankly Danny was in love with Steve. He couldn’t stand this weekend, always having Steve around. Close. To close. Danny sighed as he saw Melissa walking towards with him Lynn. Both looked beautiful, but if he was honest he wasn’t in love with Melissa. Hadn’t ever been. He was in love with Steve. He wanted Steve. He glanced over at Steve he had smiled when Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Danny wondered why he never saw him romantic towards one another. Never saw Steve and Lynn kissing or holding hands. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Melissa. “You look beautiful.” He said.

“Thank you.” Melissa said softly. “Ready?”

Danny nodded as the men got the ladies seated down. “Campaign?”

“Oh yeah!” Steve announced.

“Yes please.” Lynn said.

Danny started to pour the liquid into the flutes. Steve was so close he could smell his cologne.

“Well, I’ve very impressed you were able to talk your way out of that.” Lynn said with a smile taking the flute from Danny.

“Oh, no. They are very nice people the Garson Family, very nice. Considering well, we broke into their hotel room, I suppose, uh…I think they were very reasonable.” Steve commented.

“Reasonable? I wouldn’t say reasonable. They picked the Bali Steakhouse to go to dinner. The Kid ordered the Wagyu surf and turf. That was after he had the King Crab leg appetizer. I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t say reasonable.” Danny said as he poured his glass of campaign.

“Well they were very expensive sunglasses, though, Danny.” Steve said with a smile. 

“Yes, they were.”

“Well I’m sorry you lost them.” Lynn looked directly into Danny’s eyes. 

“Thank you.”

“And I hope they turn up somewhere.” Lynn continued.

Danny swallowed, remembering what he sat on not more than thirty minutes ago. “Yeah.”

The long awkward silence that filled the air was strange, it felt heavy to Danny.

 

“Well thank you boys, this is a very nice gesture.” Melissa said looking directly at Steve.

“Well, actually, this whole thing was Danny’s idea.” Steve glanced over at Danny.

Danny nodded. He was trying hard to be comfortable. “Um. I…I want to apologize for, uh, being a little distant this afternoon.” Because all I wanted to do was just kiss Steve. “Uh, and I want to tell you that you um…” Danny took a deep breath. He felt Steve watching him. “I want to let you know, um…you know I can feel you. It’s like you’re on my face. I can…it’s like you’re judgy. You’re judging me and I can….”

“What? No.” Steve said, concern in his eyes.  
“It’s, like, right here, okay? It’s…”

“No, I got you, I got you, I got you.” Steve said, as both of the girls looked at each other.

“You got what?” Danny asked Steve.

“I got you. Listen.” Steve said. “What Danny’s trying to say, is that we wanted to show you guys…” Steve turned and winked at Danny. “…how much we appreciate you both. So here’s to you to, so thank you. Valentine’s Day thank you.”

“Okay. All right. Good job. Good job.” Danny mumbled. Once again Steve saved Danny from saying those dreadful words to Melissa.

They all clink their glasses together. “Oh, that’s very nice. Good choice, good choice.” Steve said to Danny.

“This has been fun.” Melissa said, looking directly into Danny’s eyes. 

“I agree, I agree.” Steve said with a grin. “It’s been great right? I think actually, Melissa, I think we should do it again. What do you say?”

Danny wanted to shoot himself in this moment. There’s no way he could ever be this close to Steve again. 

“I’m just saying, lets do it again.” Steve continued as he reached around Danny’s shoulder and rubbed his ear. “And Danny and I will, uh, you know, we can..we can organize it next time.” Steve said looking at Danny, and down to his lips. 

What wait? Danny couldn’t do this any longer, He needed to escape. He noticed the girls, gave off strange looks to one another.

Danny swallowed hard and crossed his arms over his chest. “Chicken salad.” He hardly got out.

“You want the chicken salad?” Steve asked. 

“Chicken Salad.” Danny repeated again, bu he realized that Steve checked out his lips again. “Chicken salad.” He looked at the women. “Chicken salad.”

“Danny, are you alright?” Melissa asked. 

Danny felt his heart racing, his palms were sweating. He looked down at his plate. He couldn’t do this anymore. He had to leave, so he stood up quickly and made his way down towards the beach. Steve and Lynn locks eyes. Melissa looked over at Steve. “I’ll go talk to him, maybe he will understand.”

Steve nodded and looked back at Lynn. “What are you thinking?”

She smiled softly. “I think you need to talk to him. He can’t handle this Steve. He loves you so much.”

“He wasn’t ready Lynn.” Steve sighed. “He is now, but I wonder if it went to far.” Steve turned around and looked towards Melissa and Danny. His friend was shouting and Melissa took Danny’s rating like a champ, she smiled and turned around. She looked back at Lynn and Steve and nodded. 

Lynn knew that it had been done. She looked at Steve and took his hand into hers. “Don’t waste this Steve. He loves you as much as you love him.”

Steve nodded and watched as the two women walked away. 

A few moments later Steve sat there waiting for either the food to come or Danny. He wasn’t sure which one he wanted first. He wanted to just run back to the hotel room, pack up and go home. But he knew that he needed to face this. Whatever this was. He wasn’t exactly sure. He smelled Danny’s cologne. He always smelled fresh and spicy. He smiled and shook his head. He lifted his chin and looked right into Danny’s blue orbs. Danny sat down where Lynn was sitting. The waiter arrived only seconds later and laid the food out in front of Danny and Steve. 

“How did you know I’d want the surf and turf?” Danny questioned. 

Steve swallowed hard. “Because I know you Danny.”

Danny nodded and looked over at Steve’s large plate of sushi rolls, all different kinds and flavors. He picked up the chop sticks and picked the one he wanted and popped it into his mouth. He nodded his head. “It’s good.”

Steve started to eat his food when Danny turned his attention to his own plate. The music in the back-round continued. Steve recognized the song from a movie Grace had forced him to watch one day when she was sick and couldn’t go to school. 

 

I don't like to be alone in the night. And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right. And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.But I do love you, but I do love you. I don't like to see the sky painted gray.  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way.And I don't like to be the one with the blues. But I do love you, but I do love you.

 

Steve listened as the music filled the air. The song was coming to a close, and he knew he needed to tell Danny how he felt. Everyone said that Danny loved Steve. Steve shook his head, trying to let the sound of the waves crash over him. He was itching to move, so when they finished up the dinner Steve looked up at Danny. “Want to go for a walk with me?”

It’s dark out.” Danny said.

Steve smiled. “Danny, its dusk. We have like twenty more minutes before the sun totally sinks down.” Steve held his hand out to Danny. “Please. I would love it if you walked with me.”

Danny nodded and stood up with Steve’s help. “I need to go pay for this.”

“I already did.” Steve smiled as Danny let go of Steve’s hand.

They walked down to the beach and walked along the shore line, Steve held his slippers in his hand while Danny held his dress shoes in his hand. Steve let Danny get a few steps in front of him before he grabbed Danny’s hand, rubbing his thumb along the top. “Danny, that last song…it was true.”

Danny turned and looked at Steve. “What do you mean?”

Steve shrugged. “When it says that I do love you, I want you to know that I love you.”

“I know you too.” Danny smiled slightly. 

Steve took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. “No, I love you. Like, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Really?” Danny asked. 

Steve realized he look relaxed as of the sudden. “Yes really.” Steve stood in front of Danny just as fire works started to pop off. “I’ve loved you since you came for me in Korea.”  
Danny smiled. “I knew I loved you when you got me home from prison and Grace told me how you were with her.”

Steve framed Danny’s face with his hands. “I’ve never wanted anything more, then wanting you and the kids.”

”I don’t understand, you want me and my kids?”

Steve smiled. “I’ll take whatever part of you. But yeah, I love those kids. You know that. Move in with me? We will make Gracie’s room more acceptable for her age, and Charlie’s been wanting a racing themed room, please. Danny. Don’t make me beg.

“I’m not gay.” Danny said. “How can I be in so much love with you?”

Steve smiled. “Because babe, you are gay for me.”

Danny laughed. “I guess so.” He closed his eyes and took a large breath. “Okay. I’ll move in.”

Steve had tears in his eyes “Yeah?” He pushed his lips against Danny’s. “I love you.”

Danny moaned. “I love you too.”

“Wanna take this up stairs?”

“Please.”

 

The next morning Steve woke up as the sun was brightly shining into the bedroom of the suit. He knew Danny would hate that so Steve got up and pulled the sheer curtains together and most of the dark drapes together. He looked over as the little bit of sun that was dancing along Danny’s naked back. Steve smiled, how could have they wasted so much time. He walked out to the phone in the main room and dialed room service. Calling for coffee and malasadas and fruit. Steve went towards the bathroom and showered, washing off the sweat from last night. He and Danny made love in such a way that was incredibly hot. They kissed for hours and talked for just as long. Their touches were gentle and their whispers were soft. Steve and Danny were made for one another. When he got out of the shower Steve waited a few minutes before room service was at the door. He grabbed some money from his wallet and gave the man a tip and took the food into the bedroom himself, he placed the trey on Danny’s side of the bed. He picked the coffee up and poured it into mugs. Three sugars and five creams for Danny, black for himself. He walked back to his side of the bed and crawled in. Snuggled up to Danny as close as possible. 

Steve kissed between Danny’s shoulder blades. The blonde man stirred below him. “Coffee Danno…”

“Early…” Danny growled. “…why you wake me early?”

Steve smiled and kissed at the exposed neck of Danny’s skin. “It’s nearly ten Danno…”

“I smell sugar.”

Steve laughed. “Damn your nose.”

Danny turned over and faced Steve. “Morning babe.”

“Morning back at you.” Steve bent down and kissed Danny slowly. 

“Let’s eat huh?”  
“Outside or right here?”

“Outside would be fantastic.”

Danny nodded and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and followed Steve outside and sat down, enjoying the sun hitting his skin.“You look beautiful Danny.”

Danny smiled and kissed Steve back. “You sure?”

“Yup.”

Danny kissed Steve long and slow. Before long they ate their food after a heavy make out session and showered again. They packed their bags and headed off to see the kids. Both kids were excited and Rachel was happy for them both. Steve and Danny managed to get boxes from home depot and start packing up Danny’s house. Things that he would want and things that needed to be donated, or things for the garage. They worked until late in the night and went to bed at Danny’s house, both tired from the day. The next day Steve left early and took a load to his house and unloaded it in his living-room. He changed and showered, and got ready for work. Danny walking into the house and threw his hands in the air on some rant that had Steve confused about what exactly the problem is. Mid rant Steve pulled Danny into his body and kissed him thoroughly. They both laughed and went off to work. Once at the Palace Steve and Danny exited the car with Danny behind the wheel for once. Steve said he wanted to touch Danny and see how far he could push his lover. 

Both the men walked into the 5-0 office with grins on their faces. 

“Howz it?” Chin said with a smile. “Enjoy the weekend with your ladies?”

Steve and Danny looked at one another and smiled. “Yup.” Both said in unison.

“Well that’s good, yeah? Did you both romance the ladies?” Kono asked sipping her coffee.

“Something like that.” Danny said as he checked his watch. “Listen, I have a few reports to get done for HPD today, I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Danny winked at Steve.


End file.
